Reminder
by pessimistie
Summary: Slight Chrome x Hibari. Hibari and a injured Chrome. Quick paced and short.


Reminder

Chrome x Hibari

Disclaimer: Reborn! is Amano Akira's work

"Ah, and another thing Kyou-san. There seems to be some sort of...Kyou-san?" Kusakabe looks up at Hibari with a confused look. "Are you alright, Kyou-san?"

The dark haired young man simply stared out the window without even bothering to show that he was actually listening.

"Uh, yes...well...maybe I'll give you a report another time sir."

"What's the matter? What makes you think I'm unwell?" Hibari's eyes had shifted to the bigger man's form.

Kusakabe shifted uneasily, "Oh well you see..."

Hibari straightened up, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door without another word.

Kusakabe sighed, rubbing his cheek, and stood up. "Well, better get that report ready." he mumbled.

--

Her boots thumped against the ground as she sprinted through the woods of Kokuyo Land.

"Have to get away...I have to get away!"

She shut her eye and tried not to think about the pain of her wounds as she ran through to the clearing.

"Mukuro-sama...boss...someone...help!"

* * *

All he could hear was the sound of Hibird's song, his eyes shut and leaning against the wall.

The rooftop was indeed his most favourite place; no one was there to bother him and he was far away from those boring herbivoires.

"Hibari, Hibari." He ignored the cries from Hibird, and tried to focus more on his napping time.

"Hibari, Hibari." Hibari sat up at looked at his bird, said bird simply flew in a circle above his head.

He grunted and collected his jacket, swinging it across his shoulders and decided to head back to the Discipline Committee Room.

Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt something was strange.

* * *

"Kyou-san!"

Hibari covered his mouth as yawned, he nodded his head at Kusakabe.

"There's something you should see."

"Is it important enough to interrupt me while I was sleeping?" Hibari asked coldly.

"Well, yes."

"Where?"

"Near the auditorium."

Hibari stoop up and walked briskly out the door. "This better be worth the trouble."

* * *

It was already fairly late, the students had already returned to their homes, and those with club activities were already packing up and putting their equipment away.

He wouldn't have it any other way, better to have less people to flock around when a fight began. If there was one.

He walked briskly towards the auditorium, "Hibari. Hibari." he didn't bother looking for the source of the sound, it was Hibird anyways.

He stopped, he felt his foot jab into something soft.

He looked down to see a girl lying on the ground, sporting a green uniform. A Kokuyo student.

Was that all? All this because a stupid girl from Kokuyo Jr. High managed to pass out in Namimori?

The girl had not responded to the jab of his foot, he looked closer and saw that she was injured.

"...boss..."

He leered at the girl, 'Boss?'

"Kyou-san!" he craned his neck to see that Kusakabe had come with a few other Prefects.

"Some students had alerted us about a Kokuyo student being on campus. A girl with an eye patch. Isn't she one of-"

Kusakabe froze as he felt the metal of Hibari's tonfa touch his neck.

"Useless. This has nothing to do with us. Just leave her."

"But-"

"It's none of our concern, leave her there."

Kusakabe reluctantly nodded his head, he and the other Prefects left the area.

Hibari turned towards the crumpled figure, staring at the girl for a moment.

He kicks the girl's side to see if he could stir a reaction, but she gave no response.

He bent down and grabbed her collar, pulling her up so he could she her face.

He narrowed his eyes, 'Rokudo Mukuro...'

His eyes travelled to the bag clutched to her chest, and spotted the trident sticking out from the corner.

'Impossible.' he eyes then fell on the ring on her finger. The Mist Ring.

"Oh, it's you." recognition clouding his eyes.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama...Ken...Chikusa..." her eye immedietly snapped open; bolting up from her spot, she tried to quickly gather her surroundings.

An unfamiliar room, she's on a sofa, a desk, and a guy leaning on the window sill.

"Uh...where am I? Wh-who are you?" her eye darted around the room in panic when she realized that her bag was not with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ex-excuse me?"

Hibari didn't move from his spot, "I'm asking you why you are here. Kokuyo students are not welcome here."

Chrome's eye widened, "Well...you see, I-"

Hibari pushed of the wall and headed towards her.

"Annoying, just say it already girl." he leaned over her, eyes boring into her face.

"We...were attacked." she mumbled quietly, not daring to look into his eyes. "Some strange men in suits wanted something from me."

Hibari grunted.

"They wanted the ri-" she stopped herself from saying more and looked at her hand worriedly, "Ken and Chikusa, told me to run."

"Coward."

Chrome dipped her head down in embarassment.

"You are the Mist Guardian, are you not."

Chrome looked up in surprise. "Y-yes, I am. How did you know a-"

Hibari nodded his head towards the desk, where a silver ring laid openly.

"You are on boss's side?"

He shot her disgusted look, "Boss?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He shrugged, and headed back to his chair behind the desk. "If you're done here, get out."

"But...my bag."

He gestured towards the doorway, where her bag was carelessly dropped.

Chrome stood up to retrieve her bag.

"Well? Get out. If you don't get out of my sight soon, I'll break every bone in your body and dump you in the river."

She hesitated for a moment before walking towards the desk.

He glared at her, his hands gripping on the handles of his tonfa.

"Your name."

He glared at her, "It's none of your business."

"Chrome Dokuro, my name is Chrome Dokuro. What's yours?"

Poised and ready to hit her, he stopped when he heard the familiar chirping of Hibird. "Hibari. Hibari."

Chrome noticed this and smiled, "Thank you! Thank you for helping me, Hibari-san."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek.

His instinct was to fling his tonfa at her; but before it could reach her, she had already disappeared.

He snarled in disgust, and went to retrieve his tonfa.

"Chrome Dokuro, I'll definetly will get my hands on you, and when I do..."

* * *

"What?! How can you be sure? This could be some sort of trap." Gokudera yelled incrediously, "Boss, you can't take this seriously!"

"But, it says that Chrome got hurt. This could be serious and I'm worried about her." Tsuna looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"It's anonymous! For all we know, it could be another scheme plotted by Varia."

"Haha, come on Gokudera! It sounds interesting, I think we should go see for ourselves. Right Tsuna?"

Tsuna and gave Yamamoto a worried look, "It's not a game you know..."

"Well! We should go now. Dokuro might need some back up right?"

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto headed towrds the direction to Kokuyo Land; with Gokudera following behind, seething.

"Though, I wonder who sent this?"


End file.
